Star Wars - Clones
Star Wars - Clones is a comicbook styled series written by Haou1987 about the training of the Clone Troopers. It reintroduces certain elements of the old Legends canon into the new EXE Canon, including Kal Skirata. It consists of 6 issues. Issues Issue 1: Birth A new Clone Trooper was pulled from his cloning pod in Tipoca City, welcoming him as CT-1001. The young boy had to get used to his surroundings as he was in a Cloning Chamber with five more pods. One by one they were opened and CT-1001 met his fellow Clones named CT-1002, CT-1003, CT-1004, CT-1005 and CT-1006. Clone Master Tama Aul instantly led them towards the Clone Cadet Barracks. Tama Aul informs the new Clones that this is the new bunks that they’ll be living in during the next two years. CT-1001 seems to be the one willing to get to know his direct brethren, CT-1003 and CT-1004 seems to be unreactive. The first few weeks of training they undergo is basic weapon handling and maintenance led by a Mandalorian known as Kal Skirata. Skirata was strict but fair against the Clones, but noticed 1003 and 1004 were underperforming in both areas. As the first few months passed, Skirata organized the group into Starr Squad and they were ready to begin their first real test, a series of simulations against simulated B1 Battle Droids. Issue 2: Together We Fight Two years into their intensive training, the squad of CT-1001 prepared to do a live fire exercise under the watch of both Kal Skirata and Jango Fett. While they have done many exercises during the two year of training, this was the first time they did a live fire exercise. Jango Fett is interested in their progression as he wants to root out the special ones. They approach the first tower in stealth, but due to a slipup of CT-1003, one of the simulated B1 Battle Droids noticed them and opened fire on them. CT-1001 and CT-1005 attempted to lead them through the exercise, but they fail horribly the first time, resulting in a serious arm injury for CT-1003 and CT-1004. Jango Fett calls them disgraces to the Grand Army of the Republic, telling Skirata they should just be cleaned out and CT-1001, CT-1002 and CT-1005 transferred to a better badge. Kal however allows them to redo the exercise and with some help of Tama Aul hands them a different set of orders. Despite the injuries and the setbacks they face with being noticed early again, they manage to infiltrate the base and take the leader alive. The simulation end and they are congratulated by Kal. Jango Fett however takes CT-1003 with him, seeing him as a failure. Asking what will happen with him, Kal sadly informs them he will be reevaluated by the Clone Masters. He then asks them if they are ready for flight training. Issue 3: Together We Fly CT-1001 led his squad into the air of Kamino above Tipoca City as they began simulating a space battle. They flew V-7 Torrent Spacetrainers, largely similar to the in development V-19 Torrent Starfighter. Kal Skirata, who oversaw the exercise from the Tipoca City Command Center regulated their training mission, simulating an orbiting assault cruiser from the Separatists. Though certain movements go well during training, when Kal Skirata initiates a training module with dogfighting, they perform less due to CT-1004’s reduced sight momentarily. They manage to guide CT-1004 through the damage and they land in Tipoca City. Jango Fett has seen enough and assigns them to Clone Maintenance led by 99, but Kal Skirata is willing to give Starr Squad one more chance. Jango Fett agrees this time but pits Evalo Squad against them. The training dogfighting goes well, until CT-1004 collides with one of Evalo Squad, killing both Clones. This results into fighting between the two squads. Kal Skirata fails them for the test and Jango Fett orders CT-1006 to report to 99, while Starr Squad gets absorbed into a bigger squad that is renamed Starr Squad. CT-1005 expresses interest in joining Special Operations, while CT-1002 wants to go into Clone Intelligence. Before they can express this to Jango Fett and Kal Skirata, they are shipped into a Arquitens-class Light Assault Cruiser and going on an outer world training mission on Concord Dawn. Issue 4: Experience Outranks You! The Arquitens-class Light Assault Cruiser has landed on Concord Dawn and all training squads are split up by command of Jango Fett. Starr Squad is placed under the command of CT-1001, despite protests of the Clone Troopers that have not trained with him. Jango explains their objectives, capture a stronghold and then track to the nearest city. CT-1002 points out that he has studied Concord Dawn in his training and therefore has some knowledge of the planet. A new Trooper named CT-1012 revealed himself to be a tracker and he and CT-1002 led the group to the outpost. Here they encountered minor resistance, as in finding themselves opposed by a group of Maynkryk, spider-like creature with venomous bites. They managed to kill them all with only their sidearms. They transmitted the all clear signal to the assigned coordinates and were confirmed to have been received. At that point the second part of the exercise started, namely having to track through the terrain of Concord Dawn. At first believing this to be easy with CT-1012 and CT-1002, both of them got assigned by Jango to protect the outpost while CT-1001 led the other four to the city. CT-1001 manages to lead the four others stealthily across a nest of Maynkryk and Voroscatyl, winged beasts with sharp claws that easily cut through armor. Finally they make it to the forward post of the city where they are greeted by Kal Skirata who says the mission is a success and they succeeded in completing their new mission. All Troopers regrouped within the Light Assault Cruiser and left back for Kamino.